


Falling Stars Out Of The Sky

by clarkes_murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Murphamy - Freeform, Octaven, based on a prompt i got from nina like a year ago, clexa au, football!lexa and photographer!clarke au, he's everything i could see him being if rothenberg hadn't ruined him, i love bellamy in this one, modern clexa, modern murphamy, modern octaven, murphamy au, octaven au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: Lexa is a football player, Clarke is the school photographer, and everything is just really really gay.ORAU where Lexa has a crush on Clarke, Clarke takes a really hot photo of Lexa during a game and puts it in the school newspaper, and Bellamy is like a curly-haired Cupid trying to help them get together.





	

“I still don’t understand why you can’t try out for the cheerleading squad.”

“Because, mom,” Lexa huffed, shoving her books into her backpack, “I don’t _want_ to be a cheerleader. I’m going to join the football team, so deal with it.”

Her mother crossed her arms over her chest.

“Lexa Woods, don’t you take that tone with me.”

“Oh my _god,_ mom.”

“Look, I’m just trying to–”

“I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to make me do what you want so that when the women from your book club ask about your daughter, you don’t have to explain that she’s a football player and deal with the inevitable gossip that will follow.”

Her mother’s jaw clenched. “Lexa, no, I just… I just want what’s best for you.”

“No, mom,” Lexa snapped, her eyes whipping up to lock gazes with her mother, “You want what’s best for _you._ And what’s best for you is not having a daughter who plays football and likes to kiss girls, but hey, that’s what you got. I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you.”

“Darling, I didn’t mean–”

“I have to go,” Lexa muttered, pushing her mother’s outstretched hand away before walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

“Have a good first day!” her mother called.

But the only answer she got was the resounding slam of the front door.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

“Looking good, Woods!”

“Better than you, Blake.”

“Ouch!”

“She got you, Bell.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Lexa laughed as the football boys began shoving and tackling each other, rolling her eyes when Bellamy shot her a wink from the middle of the ruckus. She then focused her attention back on her push-ups, teeth clenched as she worked to tighten her abs while keeping her breathing steady.

“Miss Woods.”

Lexa completed her last push-up, then got to her feet, breathing heavily.

“Coach Kane.”

“May I have a word with you in my office, please?”

Lexa nodded, waving to Bellamy quickly before gathering her things and following the coach to the locker room, and then into the small office that sat just to the right of the showers.

“Please, take a seat.”

Lexa perched on the plastic chair that sat in front of the desk, as Coach Kane took his seat behind it.

“So, I understand that you tried out for the football team two years ago, when you first started at Polis High?”

A nod.

“Do you remember what I said to you, after your try-out?”

“You told me I wasn’t good enough.”

“Now, Lexa,” he levelled her with a stern gaze, “You know that’s not what I said.”

“No,” Lexa sighed. “You said… you told me to go away and build up more stamina and strength, then you’d give me a second chance.”

“And do you think you’ve done that?”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding me? Have you seen me out there, every day? All I do is work out and run and drink fucking protein smoothies, I can’t believe you’re questioning my dedica–”

Her words were cut off when a blur of red flew towards her and landed on her head.

“What the hell, Coach?”

“Just shut up a minute and look at that.”

Pulling what she could now see was a football jersey into her lap, she held it up, seeing the Polis crest emblazoned across the front.

“Take a look at the back.”

Lexa’s eyes flicked up to Coach Kane’s, catching a smile tugging at his lips. With trembling hands, she flipped the jersey around, seeing the number 24 printed on the back, along with WOODS in stark white letters. She stared at it blankly for a few moments, head spinning.

“I gotta say, I was expecting a bit more of a reactio–”

“OH MY GOD!” Lexa leapt out of her chair, clutching the jersey to her chest with the biggest smile on her face as Coach Kane watched with a smile of his own to match.

“I’ve been really impressed with your persistence, Lexa, and it would be an honour to have you on the team.”

“Thank you, Coach,” Lexa panted, eyes bright and eager. “I won’t let you down, I promise.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he grinned. “Now go on, get out there and share the news with your teammates.”

And Lexa did, racing back out onto the field and launching herself at Bellamy, who lifted her into the air and started chanting Lexa’s name, until the entire team joined in and Lexa felt a warmth spread through her body as the boys high-fived and congratulated her.

“Hey, maybe Jasper will finally get to talk to a girl now?” Murphy smirked, catching Lexa’s eye and winking.

“Sorry boys,” Lexa laughed, “I may play for your football team now but I definitely bat for the other team when it comes to who I date.”

“You and me both, Woods,” Bellamy chuckled, sauntering over to Murphy and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

“Eww, Bell,” Murphy groaned, wiping his cheek with his jersey. “I didn’t know dating you equalled dating a Golden Retriever.”

“You love it, babe.”

“Maybe.”

“Okay, okay, I’ve had enough of you two,” Lexa smiled. “I gotta go to class now, but I’ll see you guys later?”

Lexa turned to walk off the field, but was stopped when Bellamy called her name. She turned back, waiting as he jogged over to her.

“I’m throwing a party tonight, at my house. You should come.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. A bunch of the guys from the team are going, plus my sister’s invited her girlfriend and a bunch of their friends.”

Lexa nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Plus there’ll be free booze.”

“Bellamy Blake, you are a man after my own heart.”

“I thought that might sway you. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay,” Lexa beamed, swatting Bellamy playfully on the arm before he turned back to the field. “Oh, and Bell?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna drink you under the table.”

“You’re so on, Woods!” he called over his shoulder, his laughter echoing around the stands.

Lexa chuckled, slinging her bag more firmly over her shoulder before making her way to the main building for class, although she could barely focus on her work because she was so happy. She was on the team. After all that effort and hard work. She’d done it.

* * *

 

The Blake’s house looked exactly how Lexa would’ve imagine it to look. It was all rich oak and dark mahogany, with French windows and a varnished porch wrapping around the entire front of the house.

The party was already in full swing when Lexa arrived, music leaking out from every window with a bassline that she could feel in her stomach. She sauntered up to the open front door, peaking in and letting her eyes travel across the room until she spotted Bellamy, who was standing by the television and telling what looked to be a very entertaining story to a group of people sitting on the sofa. But then he spotted Lexa and his mouth morphed into a smile as he stopped talking and waved her over. She weaved her way through the crowd, stepping over discarded solo cups and beer cans until coming to a stop beside him.

“Looking good, Woods.”

“Better than you, Blake.”

He grinned down at her for a moment before scooping her up in a hug, then he put her down and she ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Oh, let me introduce you to some people!”

He turned, gesturing to the group on the sofa, who were all watching Lexa curiously.

“I think you already know my sister, Octavia?”

The brunette stood, smiling at Lexa warmly before extending a hand for her to shake. “Yeah, we have English class together, right?”

Lexa nodded.

“Lexa’s a really talented writer, you guys,” Octavia said, turning to the others with a smile.

“She’s also one heck of a football player,” Bellamy added proudly.

“You play football?”

Lexa didn’t recognise the next voice that spoke, and turned to meet a pair of sky-blue eyes that were watching her. The owner of said eyes was stood behind the sofa, the party raging on behind her.

“Uh, yeah. Joined the team today, actually.”

“Coach finally decided she was good enough, even though I reckon she could’ve whipped all our asses years ago.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lexa blushed, shoving Bellamy as he shot her a grin.

“What were we talking about before? Right, introductions! This is Raven, Octavia’s girlfriend,” Bellamy gestured to a pretty girl sitting on the sofa next to Octavia, who raised her eyebrows at Lexa and gave her something that kind of resembled a smile. “She may seem a little scary at first, but she’s a big softie at heart.”

“I heard that.”

“You heard nothing.”

“O, I’m gonna kick your brother’s ass.”

“Be my guest.”

Lexa watched the exchange amusedly, but found her eyes wandering back to the blue-eyed stranger, who had since slipped away from the group and was now deep in conversation with an Asian boy, who Bellamy identified as Monty, head of the yearbook club.

“And that there talking to him is Clarke, she’s in charge of photography for the school website.”

Clarke. The name suited her, Lexa thought.

“So, fancy a drink, Woods?”

“You read my mind.”

“Come on then, I’ll rustle something up for you.”

“The only thing you’ll rustle up for her is a hangover.”

“Shut up, O.”

“Are you two gonna fight all night or is someone gonna get me a damn drink?”

Bellamy laughed, pulling Lexa with him towards the kitchen, which was open-plan and only separated from the living room by a table which was currently laden with bottles and a punch bowl. She couldn’t help but notice the wry smile on Octavia’s face as they walked away, and even saw a hint of surprise in Raven’s eyes.

“I don’t think you were at all what they expected, y’know.”

“What d’you mean?” Lexa accepted the plastic cup Bellamy was holding out for her, taking a sip as he leant back against the wall.

“I don’t know, I think they assumed you were this boring writer type, always holed up in the library or with your head buried in a book.”

He took a swig from his beer.

“You should’ve seen their faces when I told them that you were on the team. God, you should’ve seen them when I told them that you’re gay!”

“Bell!”

“What?! It’s not a big deal. Raven’s pan and Octavia’s as bisexual as they come. In fact, half of the people at this party are some sort of queer.”

“Really?” Lexa tried to keep the incredulity out of her voice. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him; but she went to school with these people, surely she’d know if there were tons of queer kids around her?

“Yep! Okay, so there’s you. Raven and O. Murphy and I, obviously. Monty’s with Miller, Monroe’s dating Harper, Clarke was–”

“Clarke?”

Bellamy nodded while taking another sip of beer. “She’s bisexual. Had a thing with Harper, before she and Monroe got together. That was like a year and a half ago though, don’t think she’s been with anyone since.”

“Huh.”

Bellamy’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Why d’you ask?”

“No reason.”

“Bullshit.”

“I was just curious.”

“Sure.”

“Bellamy!”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“And you’re annoying.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I’m walking away from you now.”

“You won’t escape this!” Bellamy called.

Lexa flipped him off as she melted into the crowd, laughing to herself. She spent the next hour or so mingling, playing beer pong against Murphy (she won, obviously) and explaining to Jasper that her being a lesbian did not in fact mean that she wanted to have a threesome with him and another girl. Even Raven came over to talk to her at one point, which resulted in a very heated discussion about which Jurassic Park film was the best – Raven was adamant that Jurassic World was the greatest piece of cinematic genius to ever grace their screens, while Lexa was more old-school and resiliently defended the majesty and phenomenality of the original movie (they ended up agreeing to disagree after Octavia joined in with her opinion on why the whole series sucked and a fight almost broke out).

Then it was almost midnight and Lexa had to go, needing to be up early the next day to take her mother to the hospital for an appointment. She went to find Bellamy, who at this point could barely stand and was using Murphy to keep himself upright.

“L-leaving already?” he hiccupped, grasping onto Murphy’s lapels as if his life depended on it.

“Unfortunately yes,” Lexa said, chuckling when Bellamy slid down Murphy’s body and ended up sprawled out on the floor.

“Whoa, where’d you go?” Bellamy called.

“Right here, Bell.”

Lexa helped him back to his feet, passing him back to Murphy before patting Bellamy’s head.

“Have fun, boys! And thanks for having me.”

“No probelm, Luxer,” Bellamy slurred, before burying his face in Murphy’s neck.

“You gonna be okay driving home?” Murphy asked.

“Yeah, I only had one drink. Thanks, man.”

“No worries. See you at practice on Monday.”

“Will do!”

Lexa waved, catching Octavia’s eye across the room and waving to her too. She tried to spot Clarke amongst the throngs of people, but couldn’t see her anywhere. She didn’t know why she was so keen to find her anyway, they’d barely spoken two words to each other. So Lexa shrugged it off, calling goodbye to Jasper on her way out to her car.

The journey home took less than fifteen minutes, and it was only when she got up to her room that she realised how exhausted she was. Pulling off her clothes in record time, she found one of her dad’s old shirts to sleep in and then climbed into bed, losing herself to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Only two weeks had passed before it was time for Lexa to compete in her first official football game against a rival school. She was nervous, that was true, but that her fear was overshadowed by the adrenaline coursing through her veins and the way her heart pounded excitedly in her chest. The first half of the game was brilliant, with Polis taking an early lead and retaining possession of the ball. But something happened during the second half and they slipped, suddenly finding themselves losing by five points with only a minute to spare.

Coach Kane called for a timeout, gathering the team around him in a huddle.

“Okay team, you know what we have to do. Blake, get the ball down the outside, to Murphy. Jordan, Miller, you go on the defensive. Keep them busy, while Murphy gets the ball to Woods. We need a touchdown or we are out of the league for the seventh year running.”

The players nodded and murmured their agreements, putting their hands in for one last chant before jogging back out onto the field. Then the game commenced and they followed the coach’s orders – Bellamy made a strong run, getting the ball to Murphy while Jasper and Nathan kept the players distracted, then Lexa had the ball and she was pelting down the field, towards the end zone, and then…

The crowd erupted and cheers rained down on the field. Lexa’s eyes flitted around, taking note of her face pressed into the grass and her extended arm and the ball lying across the goal line.

“And the crowd goes wild for Lexa Woods, who has scored the winning touchdown for Polis here today!”

That certainly snapped her out of her daze and she shot to her feet, beaming as Bellamy and the rest of the team raced over to her, jumping at her like puppies.

“You’re a legend, Woods!”

“We’ve never won against Arkadia before!”

“This is amazing!”

Lexa took a moment to enjoy it, lifting the ball above her head and grinning when the crowd’s cheers got even louder. Then the team swooped in and lifted her onto their shoulders, chanting her name as they carried her to the locker rooms.

The rest of the day breezed past, Lexa receiving congratulatory high-fives and shouts of support in the hallways during lunchtime. Bellamy came over to her locker at the end of the day, Raven and Octavia walking hand-in-hand behind him.

“Well, if it isn’t Lexa Woods, Polis High’s new football star!”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she shut her locker, clutching her books to her chest.

“Is he always like this?” she asked Octavia.

“Are you kidding me? This is him on a calm day.”

“Can you blame me?” Bellamy interjected. “We just won our first match EVER against Arkadia, AND we’re the first team to do it with a female player, AND it was that female player who scored the winning touchdown! How are you guys not more excited about this?”

“I gotta admit, it was pretty brilliant,” smiled Raven.

“Yeah, you were amazing, Lexa,” Octavia grinned. “We’re just not all overenthusiastic dorks like Bellamy.”

“Whatever,” Bellamy replied, crossing his arms over his chest sulkily.

“Aw, come on! Don’t be like that, guys. Bell’s right, this is pretty fucking cool.”

He lifted his head to meet Lexa’s excited gaze, before breaking out into a grin.

“That’s the spirit! Now come on, we’re taking you out to celebrate.”

Octavia linked arms with Lexa as they walked out, Bellamy rambling on about how fantastic the game was and how he still couldn’t believe that they won.

They spent the new few hours stuffing their faces in the local burger joint, then went back to Bellamy’s for beer and movies. Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun, and being back at Bellamy’s reminded her of something.

“Hey, Bell?”

“Yeah?”

She motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen, leaving the others in the living room where they were passionately (and terribly) singing along to Pitch Perfect.

“Beer?”

“Please.”

She handed him a cold Budweiser from the fridge, passing him the bottle opener before taking it back to open her own. He stood for a moment, the open bottle pressed against his lips.

“Now I know you didn’t call me in here just to give me a damn beer.”

Lexa shuffled from one foot to the other.

“Come on, spit it out.”

“Yeah, I…I just wanted to ask about Clarke?”

“Griffin?”

“How many other Clarkes do you know?”

“Okay, no need to get sassy,” Bellamy chuckled. “What about her?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa gripped her bottle a little tighter, “just, um… okay, you said she’s bisexual–”

“Correct.”

“Let me finish.”

Bellamy smirked and held up his hands in surrender.

“But you also said she hasn’t dated anyone in like a year.” Lexa began pacing back and forth across the kitchen tiles. “Is that a deliberate thing? I mean, it must be, how could no one want to date someone that gorgeous…”

“To be honest, Lex, I don’t know much about her. All I know is that she keeps to herself and she spends a lot of time in the photography studio. I could ask her, if you wan–”

“No! No, I mean… like you said, she keeps to herself. She’s probably not interested in dating anyone.”

“You sure?” Bellamy raised one eyebrow sceptically.

“Yeah! Yeah. Besides, I was just curious.”

“Curious, okay.”

Lexa ignored the knowing look in Bellamy’s eyes, glancing back over to the television.

“Quick, we’re gonna miss the best scene!”

And before Bellamy could respond, he was being pulled over to the sofa, just in time to see a bunch of (questionably) straight girls (and Cynthia-Rose) sing a bunch of gay songs to each other in an empty swimming pool.

* * *

Lexa awoke the next day with a raging hunger gnawing at her stomach and an even worse headache. She grumbled as she rolled around a little, digging around in the mountains of duvets and pillows that surrounded her in an effort to find her phone.

“Thank god it’s Saturday, right?”

“Ahh!” Lexa almost fell off the sofa when Raven sat up without warning, grinning up at her from her makeshift bed on the floor. “Raven, don’t DO that.”

“Sorry. How’re you feeling?”

“Like an elephant ate me, shat me out, then ran over me with a truck.”

“Sounds about right. Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“Can you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here.” The grumbled words came from a pile of blankets that Lexa guessed was Octavia, who had slept with Raven on the floor.

“My bad,” Lexa whispered, slowly getting to her feet and padding over to join Raven in the kitchen. “You two slept down here last night?”

Raven nodded.

“But Octavia has a room upstairs. Why would you… oh. The boys?”

“Let’s just say that they’re both very… they’re loud as fuck, to be honest.”

“Got it.”

They shared a dry smile, Lexa thanking Raven when she handed her a deliciously hot cup of coffee. They chatted for another hour or so, until the rest of the houseguests began stirring, each proclaiming their ailments and competing to see whose hangover was worse. Bellamy and Murphy were the last two downstairs, Murphy wearing one of Bellamy’s jumpers and a pair of jogging bottoms while Bellamy was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

“So, did you two have fun last night?” smirked Lexa.

Murphy nodded, hiding his face in Bellamy’s shirt as he huddled into his chest.

“What about you, Lex?” Bellamy wheedled, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Did you have a good night? Or were you too busy thinking about Claaaaaarke?”

Raven’s head whipped around. “Clarke? As in, Clarke Griffin?”

“Fuck sake,” Lexa huffed. “Thanks, Bell.”

“Anytime,” he grinned, blowing her an air kiss which she swatted away.

“Hang on, why are you thinking about Clarke?” Octavia chimed in.

“Lexa’s got a cru-uuuush.”

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“Oh my god, she’s blushing.”

“You SO have a thing for her.”

“It’s obvious.”

“How did we not notice before?”

“It’s written all over her face.”

“OKAY, guys. Thank you for that unhelpful assessment.”

“Sorry, Lex,” Octavia laughed. “Seriously though, are you interested in her? Because I could ask Monty if she’s looking to date anyo–”

“No, thanks.”

Octavia frowned.

“Seriously, it’s fine. I barely know her anyway, I mean, it’d seem weird. Thanks, though.”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

“Enough of this crap,” moaned Jasper from the living room, where he was cocooned in blankets, “Is anyone gonna bring me food?”

Bellamy and Octavia looked at each other with matching grins.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“McDonalds drive-thru?”

“I knew there was a reason why I kept you around.”

“Love you too, bro.”

This prompted a sudden scramble for any articles of clothing they could wear in public without being arrested, and then they piled into Bellamy’s parent’s SUV and set off, Jasper and Raven bickering about which radio station to put on while Lexa leaned her head against the window and watched the world fly past.

They were eating greasy burgers and chips in record time.

* * *

 

“You seen this?!”

Lexa’s reading was interrupted by a copy of the school newspaper being tossed on top of her book.

“I really wish people would stop throwing things at me,” she grumbled.

Bellamy laughed as he took a seat beside her, pushing the paper towards her.

“Just turn to page fifty three.”

Lexa did so, letting her eyes skim over the headline about the team winning the big game against Arkadia until–

“Oh my god, that’s me?!”

Under the words “POLIS CELEBRATES MAJOR WIN!” was a photo of Lexa, a huge smile on her face with her arms in her air, her teammates celebrating around her.

“And it gets better. Read the caption.”

Lexa’s eyes shot to the caption at the bottom of the photo, which read: _“The enigmatic and beautiful Lexa Woods, the newest addition to Polis’ team, celebrating her colossal win – not just for football, but for girls everywhere who were told they couldn’t do something because of their gender.”_

And then below that, in tiny print, it said:

**Captions and photography by Clarke Griffin.**

“Shit.”

“This means she definitely knows who you are.”

“And?”

“And! Go ask her out, for fuck sake.”

“What?”

“She’s basically drooling all over you in that caption.”

“Bellamy, she might not even–”

“Nope, I don’t wanna hear it. You’ve met this girl ONCE a couple of weeks ago and you’re already whipped for her, and she just called you “beautiful” in the god damn school newspaper. Go ask her out already or I’ll do it for you.”

“Jesus, Bell.”

“I know, I’m annoying.”

“Yep.” Lexa’s eyes softened as Bellamy looked at her. “But I adore you anyway. You’re such a good friend to me.”

“I didn’t know you were capable of such sappy shit,” he grinned, ducking before Lexa could smack him.

“Guess I should go find her, then?”

“Excellent!” Bellamy crowed.

He was promptly shushed by the librarian, much to Lexa’s amusement.

“Alright Casanova, let’s go,” he whispered, helping Lexa to her feet before leading her out of the library and towards the photography studio.

They arrived in less than a minute and then Lexa was suddenly nervous, eyes darting around as she fidgeted with her glasses.

“What do I say?”

“Huh?”

“To Clarke, what do I say?”

“How am I supposed to know? Murphy asked me out, and besides, I know basically nothing about girls, apart from the fact that you can be snarky and aggressive.”

Lexa smacked him on the shoulder.

“Exhibit A.”

“Seriously, Bell! Help me.”

“Okay, okay. Just… be yourself? Clearly she thinks you’re pretty cool, so just go forward from there, I guess?”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Yep. In you go.”

Lexa took one last steadying breath, then let go of Bellamy’s hand (she didn’t realise she’d grabbed it a few seconds earlier) and pushed open the studio door. The silence that greeted her was jarring; the only sound that could be heard was the click and whirr of cameras and the tap-tap-tap of fingers typing on keyboards.

“Lexa, hey!”

She turned to see Monty, smiling up at her from his desk.

“Hi, Monty.”

“Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, um. I’m looking for Clarke?”

Monty’s eyebrows raised almost imperceptibly.

“She’s in the dark room. Back there.” He gestured over his shoulder, to an alcove separated from the main room by a black curtain.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Then he returned to his work, and Lexa was left to meander across the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. After what seemed like an eternity, she was in front of the curtain, hands clenched by her sides. Her inner monologue was going crazy; she felt like a Shakespearean protagonist.

_Okay, Lexa. You can do this. She’s just a girl. Sure, she’s a really pretty, nice, cute girl who called you beautiful in the school paper. But she’s just a girl. Just a girl. Just a–_

“I can hear you breathing out there.”

Lexa almost jumped out of her skin.

“You can come in, y’know.”

She pushed the curtain aside, glad for the dim lighting to hide her flushed cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t – I didn’t mean to be weird.”

She bustled into the cramped space, coming almost face to face with Clarke who was stringing photos up onto a piece of twine that hung across the tiny room.

“That’s okay. It’s Lexa, right?”

“Uh, yeah. And you’re Clarke.”

Clarke paused for a moment, her eyes flitting over to Lexa’s.

“I didn’t think you’d remember.”

“Oh?”

“We met once, weeks ago,” Clarke shrugged.

“Trust me, I remembered you.”

Lexa froze as Clarke studied her, clearing her throat awkwardly and forcing her eyes away from Clarke’s stare.

“So, what brings you to the dark room on such a lovely day?”

Lexa glanced over and caught Clarke’s teasing smile. She was smiling back before she’d could even think about.

“I’m in a bit of a dilemma, you see.”

Clarke stopped what she was doing, putting the remaining photos back on the workbench before turning to face Lexa.

“And what dilemma is that?”

“Um…”

_This is it, Lexa. Do it. Do it to shut Bellamy up. Do it because you want to. Do. It._

“Well, there’s this really cute girl who goes to this school, and I’d love to ask her out on a date.”

“Ah.”

“She’s gorgeous, and seems really nice, and…”

Clarke took a tiny step closer to Lexa.

“I want to get to know her more.”

“Doesn’t sound like much of a dilemma to me,” Clarke murmured.

“Problem is, I don’t know if she wants to date anyone.”

Another step closer.

“Or if she’s interested in me.”

Now Clarke was only a step or two from being pressed right up against Lexa’s body.

Lexa’s mouth was dry and her eyes kept flitting from Clarke’s eyes to her lips.

Then Clarke got up on her tiptoes, her lips brushing across Lexa’s ear.

“Trust me, she’s interested.”

Her words were barely above a whisper, but Lexa heard them clearer than anything.

Then Clarke stepped back, eyes bright, and returned to her spot behind the workbench.

“Ahem, well… okay then,” Lexa mumbled, trying not to trip over her own feet as she headed back towards the curtain.

“Don’t you want my number? Kinda hard to plan a date through smoke signals.”

Lexa turned to find Clarke holding out a piece of paper.

“Someone’s prepared.”

“Just waiting for you to work up the courage to ask me out.”

“Oh, really?”

“Totally.”

“You think you’ve got me all figured out, don’t you?”

“Completely.”

“We’ll see about that, Griffin.”

“I’m sure we will, Woods.”

“You’re weird.”

“So are you.”

“I’ll text you later.”

“Looking forward to it.”

And then Lexa was rushing out of the photography studio and right into Bellamy, who had been waiting outside in the hallway.

“Well?!”

Lexa held up the scrap of paper.

“Her number? I’m such a proud papa!”

“You’re so embarrassing.”

“You did good, kid.”

“Thanks, Bell. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I’m amazing, I know.”

“Aaaaaaaand you ruined it.”

“You love me really,” Bellamy laughed, as he ran a hand through his mop of curly hair.

“Debatable.”

“Ouch.”

“Ready for practice?”

“I’ve never been more ready.”

“Then let’s go.”

They began to sprint down the hall, racing each other to the locker rooms. Then it was time for practice and Lexa was on fire, fuelled by the tiny slip of paper in her bag and the picture of Clarke’s smile that played in her mind every time she blinked.

* * *

 

“You really need to calm down.”

“Yeah, Lex. You’re stressing me out.”

“Do you have to pace so much?”

“Just pick a damn outfit already.”

“None of you are helping right now,” Lexa flopped back onto the bed, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“It’s hard to be helpful when we keep agreeing on outfits and you keep rejecting them,” Bellamy griped, face half-buried in a cushion.

“Yeah, I mean, I love you and everything, but for the love of Satan, please pick something,” said Raven.

“Okay, okay. I’m trying.”

Twenty minutes of debating later, and Lexa finally settled on a pair of tight black jeans with a flowy white shirt, complete with a demure black bowtie and a pair of black pumps.

“Not too shabby, Woods.”

“I’d definitely have sex with you.”

“Raven!”

“What? I’m just being honest.”

“You’re so on my list.”

“Aw, come on, babe. You know you’re my number one.”

“Whatever.”

“Seriously, Lex, you look great,” Bellamy grinned. “All ready to go?”

“Nope.”

“Jeez, what now?”

“I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“You’re gonna be fine.”

“Octavia’s right. Besides, even if you do pass out, you can always fall conveniently into Clarke’s arms, it’ll be so romantic.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you guys.”

“Because we’re awesome?”

“Is that the word we’re going for?”

“I see the nerves haven’t affected your sass.”

“Never.”

Lexa paused, shooting Bellamy a nervous smile before checking her outfit in the mirror one more time.

“Okay. Guess I’d better get going.”

“Try to sound a little excited, Lex. It’s Clarke! This is huge.”

Images of Clarke began to flit through Lexa’s mind; her smile, her eyes, the way Lexa felt like she could just talk to her for hours and never get bored.

“There’s that smile.”

“That’s more like it!”

“Alright, alright. See you guys later?”

“I guess that depends on how well the date goes,” Raven smirked.

Lexa laughed as she made her way to the door.

“Oh, Lex!”

“Yeah?”

She turned back in time to catch her keys that Bellamy had thrown to her.

“Thanks, Bell.”

“Don’t sweat it. And remember: have fun!”

“I will.”

Lexa waved to her friends, who were all grinning at her eagerly, before closing the door behind her and walking out to her car.

Twenty minutes later and she was pulling up outside DC Cinema, an indie movie theatre that forewent the typical cinema layout and replaced the seats with overstuffed beanbag chairs and unbelievably comfortable cushions. Lexa hadn’t been there before but Clarke had suggested it, and Lexa thought it sounded great so she’d agreed wholeheartedly.

It was only now that she was stood outside did she realise how nervous she truly was. Her hair whipped back and forth as she trembled in the brisk evening air, arms wrapped around her torso.

“Lexa, hey.”

She spun around to see Clarke a few paces away; the smile on her face made Lexa’s breath hitch in her throat.

“H– hi.”

Clarke’s outfit choice was a little more risqué than Lexa’s – she’d chosen a tight black dress, with black kitten heels and a simple gold necklace.

“You look beautiful.”

Lexa swore she saw Clarke actually blush.

“Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself.”

Now it was Lexa’s turn to blush, ducking her head and giggling as Clarke came to stand beside her. The blonde placed her finger under Lexa’s chin, lifting her head and then letting her fingers trail over Lexa’s bowtie.

“Cute,” she mused.

“The bowtie?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

Lexa caught the mischievous glint in Clarke’s eye, and then her nerves melted away to be replaced by pure unadulterated excitement.

“So, wanna go in?”

Lexa nodded, reaching in her bag for her purse.

“What are you doing?”

She paused, staring at Clarke in confusion. “Getting my purse out?”

“Why?”

“…To pay for my ticket?”

“You’re cute. I’m paying, no arguments.”

Lexa was flummoxed by Clarke’s brazen confidence, and could do nothing but follow mutely behind her as they entered the foyer.

“You know, for a football player, you sure are shy.”

“Uh, yeah, I guess I am– shit!” Lexa’s feet chose this moment to trip over a lump in the carpet. “I’m also ridiculously clumsy.”

Clarke helped her get steady, giggling as Lexa hid her face behind her hair while she straightened out her shirt.

“Luckily there aren’t many ways to injure yourself in a cinema.”

“Don’t speak too soon. I may surprise you.”

“You already have.”

Clarke’s mouth clamped shut, as if she hadn’t meant to speak so honestly. Lexa opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the woman behind the ticket booth. Then Clarke was back to her confident self, buying two tickets for the seven o’clock showing of Finding Dory.

“Don’t judge us,” she joked with the cashier, whose nametag read Niylah.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve seen it twice with my girlfriend already,” Niylah laughed, handing Clarke the tickets with a friendly smile. “Enjoy the movie.”

“Thanks!”

Clarke walked ahead towards the screen rooms, and Lexa took a moment to appreciate her outfit. Her dress hugged her curves in a way that made Lexa’s mouth water, and the way the hem of her dress fit snugly against her thighs almost made Lexa trip again.

“Enjoying the view?”

Lexa’s head shot up to find Clarke looking back at her with a smirk on her face.

“What? No, I mean, yes, but I wasn’t…”

“It’s okay,” Clarke winked. “It’s not like I haven’t done my fair share of ogling since I got here.”

Lexa was speechless for the second time that night.

“Here we are, screen seven.”

Clarke held the door open for Lexa to walk in first, which she did, a shy smile gracing her features when Clarke’s eyes flicked over Lexa’s body as she walked by. They shuffled past mountains of beanbags and pillows, finding a spot near the front. Clarke took Lexa's hand, helping her sit down before taking a seat beside her. The lighting was dim, but Lexa could still make out Clarke's striking features with each flicker of light emitted from the screen.

Clarke leant over a moment later, lips tickling Lexa’s cheek:

“Fancy some popcorn?”

“Sure.”

“Sweet?”

“Yes, please”

“Fitting.”

Lexa opened her mouth to ask what Clarke meant by that, but the blonde was already on her feet and striding back out to the foyer.

 _Calm down,_ Lexa chided herself. _It’s going well. Stop being such a dork._

A few minutes passed and then Clarke was back with an almost-overflowing bucket of popcorn. She threw a couple of pieces into her mouth, offering the bucket to Lexa with a smile before sitting it in between them. Then the room darkened and a hush fell over the audience as the opening credits began to play.

The first half an hour was uneventful; they enjoyed the movie, Clarke's raucous laugher occasionally floating around the room accompanied by Lexa's quieter giggles. Then came a moment when Lexa wanted more popcorn, but wasn’t looking as she reached in to the bucket and froze when her fingers brushed Clarke's. Electricity zapped between them – Clarke let her finger trail ever-so-lightly across Lexa's knuckle, light enough that Lexa might’ve missed it if she hadn’t been so acutely aware of Clarke's touch. Then Lexa retracted her hand and returned her eyes to the screen, sensing Clarke's gaze flicking back and forth from the movie to Lexa’s face. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was shaking, but there was also a smile pulling at her lips.

Lexa had never felt this way before – so vulnerable, so discombobulated, so… alive. She was suddenly overcome with desire to be closer to Clarke, and decided to go with the old pretend-to-yawn-and-put-your-arm-around-your-date trick. She did exactly that, and didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Clarke's body when Lexa's fingers began to softly stroke her exposed arm.

“You okay?” Lexa whispered.

“Better than okay,” Clarke replied, shooting Lexa a smile before shuffling over and leaning her head in the crook of Lexa's neck.

With Clarke suddenly being a lot closer, Lexa was intensely aware of her own heart and how loud it was beating, and hoped that Clarke couldn’t hear it.

Clarke was well aware of Lexa's heartbeat, along with Lexa's shaky breaths and trembling hands, but she didn’t comment on it.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, Clarke occasionally leaning up to whisper jokes into Lexa's ear, Lexa pulling a pillow up to her mouth to try and muffle her laughter. Then the movie was over and the lights flipped back on, Clarke blinking and wincing at the sudden change.

“What a sweet ending,” Lexa breathed. “Wait, are you… Clarke, are you crying?”

“No,” Clarke rubbed at her eyes, avoiding Lexa’s stunned gaze.

“Oh my god, you are.”

“Am not.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

That certainly stopped Clarke’s arguing, who stared at Lexa momentarily before breaking out into a grin.

“Not as innocent as you seem, huh, Woods?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.”

They shared a smile, Lexa standing and helping Clarke to her feet. They followed the crowd back out into the foyer, Clarke taking Lexa's hand in hers and threading their fingers together. Exiting through the main doors, Lexa let out a shiver when the cold evening wind brushed her skin.

“Here.”

Clarke led Lexa into a quiet street corner and pulled a leather jacket out of her bag, wrapping it around Lexa's shoulders before she could argue. The blonde’s hands lingered on the lapels of the jacket for a second longer than necessary, tugging Lexa a step closer until their noses were almost touching.

“What are you doing?” Lexa’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Keeping you warm.”

Lexa hesitated for a split second before speaking again.

“My lips are pretty cold too.”

The way Clarke's eyes lit up told Lexa that she’d said exactly the right thing.

A heartbeat passed, and then Clarke pulled once more on the jacket collar until Lexa was close enough for their lips to touch. At first it was gentle, Clarke barely applying any pressure. Then Lexa let out a sharp breath and kissed Clarke back, bringing her hands up to grip Clarke's hips and hold her body closer.

“Wanna get out of here?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa tensed, her lips stilling. Clarke pulled back, eyes widening when she realised how her question had sounded.

“Oh, no! Not like that. I just meant… we could go back to mine and hang out, or something…”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile, seeing Clarke so unusually flustered.

“That sounds great.”

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, let’s go.”

This time it was Lexa who held Clarke's hand, the blonde giggling as Lexa traced circles over her knuckles with her thumb. The walk back to Clarke's was a short one, and Lexa took a moment to admire the cute house as she waited for Clarke to open the front door. But before turning the key in the lock, Clarke spun around and grabbed Lexa’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together.

“Hi,” she breathed, smiling when Lexa placed a tiny kiss on her nose.

“Hi, yourself.”

Clarke kissed Lexa once more before turning and opening the door, gesturing for Lexa to go in before her.

“Drink?”

“Please.”

Clarke scurried off to what Lexa assumed was the kitchen, yelling “Make yourself at home!” as she went. Lexa glanced around and, seeing a room decked out with sofas and a large television, made her way in, taking a seat on the comfortable two-seater. Her phone, which she hadn’t looked at all evening, buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see that she had a bunch of new messages, all from the group chat she was in with Bellamy, Murphy, Raven, and Octavia.

**Bellamy: Hope you’re having fun!**

**Raven: Keep us updated!**

**Octavia: Have a great time :)**

**Murphy: Get some, Woods.**

**Bellamy: That’s so poetic, babe.**

**Raven: Y’all are dumb.**

**Bellamy: Says you!**

**Raven: Oh, and Lex – don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!**

**Murphy: That doesn’t leave much off the table, then.**

**Bellamy: Oh my god Murph, that was amazing.**

**Raven: I hate you guys.**

**Octavia: Please let us know you’re alive at some point, Lexa. Just so we know she hasn’t killed you or anything.**

**Murphy: If she has killed you, then can I have your car?**

**Murphy: Kidding, obviously.**

Lexa laughed as she scrolled through, typing back a quick response.

**Lexa: Everything’s going great. The movie was fun, we cuddled a bit… and she kissed me. And now we’re hanging back at hers.**

**Raven: AYYYYYY.**

**Bellamy: That’s my girl.**

**Lexa: She’s really special, guys.**

**Raven: That’s gay.**

**Murphy: So gay.**

**Lexa: You guys are the worst. I love you.**

**Bellamy: Love you too!**

**Raven: Ew, feelings.**

Lexa pressed send on her smiley face emoji, then slid her phone back into her bag as Clarke entered the room with two bottles.

“Is beer okay?”

Lexa nodded, accepting the bottle with a quiet “thanks” as Clarke sat next to her. The blonde then reached over Lexa, grabbing a remote and directing it at the complex-looking sound system that sat opposite them. Music began trickling out from the surround speakers, the beautiful tinkling of piano keys caressing Lexa's ears.

“Goldberg Variations,” Clarke said. “D’you know it?”

“Bach’s actually one of my favourite composers,” Lexa admitted shyly.

Clarke couldn’t conceal her grin when Lexa let her eyes flutter closed as the music built to a crescendo, and the blonde quickly followed, shutting her own eyes and letting herself be immersed in it. Lexa opened her eyes first, seeing Clarke swaying back and forth, her face the epitome of serenity. Then Lexa decided to give in to her impulses for once in her life, and she leaned in, first pressing her lips to Clarke's cheek before bringing her head around and stopping centimetres away from Clarke's lips.

Lexa felt Clarke's sharp intake of breath more than she heard it, and then she pressed their lips together. Moments later and she was dizzy from how soft and sweet Clarke's kisses were, pulling back with a contented sigh.

“Y’know what I realised?” Clarke murmured, resting her forehead against Lexa's.

“What’s that?”

“Well, I got super lucky, meeting someone like you…”

Lexa grinned as Clarke continued to speak.

“…And I guess you could say… well, we could say I scored a touchdown with you, huh?”

A moment of silence passed between them, and then Lexa was overcome with laughter, doubling over as Clarke hid her face in her hands.

“Oh… oh my god, you’re such a nerd!” Lexa giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” pouted Clarke, taking one of Lexa's hands in both of her own.

“Hey, I just realised something too.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I’m the football-playing-jock-type, and you’re the cute-nerdy-photography-student…”

“Mhmm?”

“We are such a fucking cliché.”

“Oh my god, we so are.”

“Shit.”

“Well, at least we’re a cute cliché.”

“You got that right, babe.”

“Wanna make out some more?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
